DarkClan/Roleplay
This is for DarkClan member's roleplay. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12 ---- (a bit shorter than what I would usually archive at, but done c:) Dash nodded. "Why not?" Without waiting for Stella, he went over to the camp entrance. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 23:33, February 13, 2016 (UTC) (Probably lagging from coding of signatures) Stella continued to purr, trotting after the Tom. "So, got any family?" 23:36, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Dash flicked his tail. "None that are alive... my mother died while kitting me, and my father died in some sort of skirmish, I think." --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 23:38, February 13, 2016 (UTC) The cream tabby molly brushed her tail against his flank. "I'm sorry to hear that," she murmured sympathetically. 23:40, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Dash shrugged. "It's cool." ---- Meanwhile, Talon returned to camp after a hunting trip. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 23:42, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Stella gazed up at the sky. "I only have my kits, but...most of them died, unfortunately. I think I only have young Nocturne now, I wish I had more." 23:44, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Dash nodded. "...I wouldn't mind having kits of my own, but who knows?" --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 23:47, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Stella let out a soft sigh. She was getting closer... "They're a blessing." 23:50, February 13, 2016 (UTC) (>:D) Dash nodded again. Stella makes kits seem like a very good idea. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 23:53, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Stella walked on, her tail held high. "I'm sure you'll meet the perfect molly, someday." 23:55, February 13, 2016 (UTC) "Yeah..." Dash mewed, blinking a few times to clear his vision. Realizing that he was starting to trail slightly behind, he started to go slightly faster to catch up. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 23:57, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Stella really didn't know what else to say. She had been hinting around tons, so she just kept walking. 23:59, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Dash continued to follow. "Are kits really that amazing, Stella?" --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 00:01, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Amber looked at her claws as she flexed them.---- Stella weaved around trees as she walked. "Oh yes, they are quite the little wonders." 00:10, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Dash nodded again. Slowly, he was falling under the she-cat's spell. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 06:42, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Soul prodded at the ground with a paw, flicking an ear as Amber passed by him. "Um, hey..." He meowed awkwardly. 21:18, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Stella returned to camp with Dash, weaving around the tom whilst purring.---- Amber looked up, a bit surprise to be approached. "Oh, hello, Soul." 21:20, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Dash was also purring. ---- Talon saw Dash with Stella, and shook her head. Dash is loopy. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 21:21, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Soul stood there in silence, his gaze trailing away as he grew hot with embarassment. Why did he insist on having feelings he didn't want for her? She probably hated him anyway, there was no chance. 21:22, March 28, 2016 (UTC) The creamy molly walked with a slight hop in her step. "Any interest in sharing some prey?"---- Amber put the side of her head on a slight confused, puzzled by his silence...so she went silent as well. What a romantic relationship. :P 21:23, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Dash nodded. "Why not?" The black tom then started to eye up the fresh-fill pile. ---- Talon, who was sick of Dash, trotted out of camp. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 21:25, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Soul sighed and lifted his head. "Err," He meowed, trying to break the awkward silence between the two of them. "Would you like to go hunting or something? It seems better then pointlessly staring at eachother like blind bats." 21:27, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Stella plucked a crow from the pile before settling down, inviting the tom to join her with a swift flick of her tail.---- Amber let out a soft sigh. "Yeah, this is awkward. Let's head out." 21:28, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Ivy existed. SPQR 21:32, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Soul nodded and led her out, his eyes focused on his paws as he trotted along. Should he ask her? No, no. It wouldn't be right, and she'd think he was a complete moron. Get out of my head, feelings! '' 21:37, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Amber cast the tom yet another confused look as the walked along. "...something wrong, Snaketooth?" 21:39, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Soul shook his head in reply. "No, it's nothing. I'm fine," He meowed quickly, hoping she wouldn't know he was clearly lying. 21:40, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Amber was silent for a bit, keeping her eyes on the horizon. "...well alright then." She wouldn't force the true answer out of him. 21:44, March 28, 2016 (UTC) (I'll have him save her life or something if tis ok) Soul carried on, and spotted a wolf slightly away from the camp. ''Not again. '' 21:50, March 28, 2016 (UTC) (fine by me) Amber went on with random thoughts in her head, growing a bit frustrated. 21:53, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Soul growled lowly and stalked forward. "Stay back," He snapped. "Just... don't move." 21:58, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Amber 'raised a brow at the tom', disliking the fact that he was trying to order her around. "Last I checked, I'm leader, you died. I can move if I want." 22:00, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Soul narrowed his eyes. "Shut up and listen," He growled. "Dead or not, I was still leader of this Clan, and I could easily take it back if I wanted." He continued walking forward, hearing the snarls and howls of the wolf grow closer. 22:08, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Dash joined Stella by the crow. --'The mind is just a complicated machine''' 18:43, March 29, 2016 (UTC) Ivy arched her back, stretching out her long ebony claws. The long-haired she-cat prowled to the fresh-kill pile, selecting one of the plumpest for herself. She began to eat, eyeing her Clanmates as she did so. If my life is going to mean anything, I have to live it myself. 02:04, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Amber paused, only getting one thing out of his comment, and ignoring the distant growls and snarls. "Was that a threat?" 21:49, April 17, 2016 (UTC) "No, just the truth," He snapped back, waving his tail over her face. "Now shut up and stay back unless you wan't to die like I did." 22:03, April 17, 2016 (UTC) "You mean you're trying to kill me, like Eclipse did to you?!" Seethed the leader through gritted teeth, thrusting her muzzle close to his in anger. She suddenly pause as drool dripped onto her head. 22:18, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Growling with frusteration, he shoved her out of the way. "Well, you were about to be-!" His voice cut off as the wolf tumbled over him, snapping it's strong jaws against his neck and throwing him across the ground. 22:24, April 17, 2016 (UTC) ... It had been many moons later, and the clan seemed to be doing quite well under Amber's control. Well fed and with secure borders, they had seen long days of peace and prospering. Until last night. Nobody had heard or seen a thing, especially those who were targeted. The cats simply woke up to a blood bath near the camp's entrance, and found their leader gone. Something had seemed wrong with her anyways, she had been acting quite odd before her disappearance. They could track her only to the borders, and found some of her fur in the claws of the deceased guards. Apparently, she wanted to leave with quite the exit. 14:21, June 17, 2016 (UTC) The commotion in the morning woke Ivy. The longhaired deputy curiously stepped out, ears flattening in surprise at the brutal scene before her. She wasn't bothered by the carnage, the deputy kicked the bodies aside. It was cleary Amber's work, the kills deft and brutal. Her scent was everywhere, but Ivy had no wish to pursue her. If the leader had left with such brutality, she wouldn't be returning, and was sending a clear message to stay away.... besides, Amber's departure left her in control of DarkClan (amiright). Want the ball 14:29, June 17, 2016 (UTC) (youright) Cliff walked out of the spike's den, only to groan in disgust as he felt mushiness under his paws. Lovely, bloody dirt early in the morning. He wrinkled his nose. "Ah yes, who doesn't love the smell of death in the morning, right when you're about to eat breakfast?" The pointed tom grumbled, shaking off his paws before eyeing the leader's den cautiously. This was obviously Amber's way of saying 'duces'. 14:44, June 17, 2016 (UTC) (kk)" She certainly knows how to make an exit," Ivy remarked wryly to know one in particular. She was particularly annoyed at her former leader for creating a huge mess that needed to be cleaned up. The first cat that displeased her would be in charge of it. The golden tabby snorted once more and trotted through camp, leaping up on the Highwhatsit. Her first order of buisness was to appoint a deputy... but who would it be? Want the ball 15:10, June 17, 2016 (UTC) (thatoneshippingneedstohappensoon) Cliff walked around the mess to follow his new leader, since she seemed to be ready to call a meeting. After sitting in a good blood-free spot, the spike shook blood from his paws. He was a bit disappointed that Amber had left, he was hoping to kill her himself. 15:45, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Category:Roleplay